


Nightmares

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Bram POV, Drabble, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Short, less than 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: Bram has a nightmare. First person.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Nightmares

_I’m panicking and I’m running. I have no idea where I am or where I’m going. It’s dark and for some reason there’s no lights here. I can barely see where my feet are landing with each step. I turn to look over my shoulder, to see if Simon’s still following me. He’s not there. I stop and turn my whole body around. I call his name. There’s a low laugh and a strangled cry and then the man we were running from comes into view. He has his arm around Simon’s neck. Simon’s eyes are wide and I can’t breathe. I beg the man to let him go. Take me instead. Just don’t hurt Simon; you can’t hurt Simon. The man just laughs again and Simon’s eyes close. The man releases his limp body to the ground and I run toward him. I’m on my knees next to Simon, begging him to wake up, but he doesn’t and then there’s a gunshot and everything goes black._

My eyes fly open and I take a gasping breath. It was just a dream. I take a steadier deep breath and look around my bedroom; our bedroom. Everything is fine. Simon is currently sleeping with his head on my chest and an arm draped across my body. I can feel his breath on my skin. He's fine. He's safe. I squeeze the arm around his back tighter. Not wanting to take this perfect moment for granted. Not after that. I don’t even realize I’m crying, but I lean down and kiss Simon’s forehead and he grumbles a little. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you,” I whisper. “You can sleep.” He mumbles something unintelligible and I kiss his forehead again. “I love you,” I whisper. Then I gasp a sob I didn’t realize was coming and Simon lifts his head to look at me.

He moves his hand to my cheek. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

I shake my head. “N-n-nothing,” I stutter out.

He runs his thumb under my eye, wiping away the tears. “B, talk to me, what is it?”

I blink. “I… uh, had a bad dream.”

“Okay,” he says. “Do you want to talk about it?”

I shake my head. “No. I-I-I just want to hold you.”

He smiles. “Okay,” he whispers and then he lays his head back on my chest and nuzzles against the flesh, letting his arm drape back across my torso. I wrap both of my arms around him and squeeze him tightly. “Better?” he asks a moment later.

“I think so,” I whisper. “I was so scared.”

“It’s okay,” he says. “I’m here. We’re safe. Nothing happened.”

“Thank you,” I whisper. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he whispers back.


End file.
